Twins Of Tennis
by animegirl3595
Summary: Kaori and Kaoru Echizen recently moved in with their cousin Ryoma due to a tragic occurance. The twin girls recover from their pain and discover love due to their love of tennis. And thanks to the help of Ryoma they learn to smile a true smile again.
1. We're Home!

**Twins Of Tennis-**

**Chapter One: We're Home!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. Just My OC's.**

_'Passengers! The trian to Tokyo will be departing soon! I repeat train 2-D from Okinawa to Tokyo will be departing soon!' The voice over the speakerphone announced._

" Thats our train Kaoru. Let's go. Home here we come!" Kaori said as she tossed her empty cherry juice can in the trash.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Ebi-chan and shower him with love!!" Kaoru said as she threw out her helf full lemon juice can. ( Ebi means Shrimpy.)

"Say, Don't ya think Ryoma a little too old for chan? I mean it's a feminine ending. And shouldn't you stop calling Ebi its not...nice."

"And the point?"

"Ryoma is a guy Kaoru. Ya know guys are serious about being tough-loooking. And besides you're signing your death wish. Or will it be his? You might kill him of embarresment or something."

"Hmm. Ryoma-kun. Ugghh! It doesn't fit." Kaoru whined.

"At least Ebi-kun?" Kaori suggested.

"Nope! Ebi-chan! Definately!" Kaoru cheered as she dragged her luggage behind heading towards their train.

"Geez. I'm older by 2 minutes and I get no respect." Kaori said to herself before she looked up to see that Kaoru had already marched away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kaori said running to catch up with her sister her long tan brown hair wavering side to side.

"Hurry up!" Kaoru yelled.

* * *

"Man is it me or was practice extra hard!" Eiji whined as he just finished tying his shoe.

"Nah it wasn't that tough. A good workout." Taka said slinging his racquet bag over his shoulder.

Ryoma paid slight attention to the conversation as the group headed towards the gate to head home. Ever since he joined the tennis team he'd become less self-centered.

"Oh Thank goodness there was no Inui jui-" Momo said.

"Ebi-chan!!" a girl said running toward the group.

_'Theres only one person in freakin' world who would call someone something that awful. Kaoru!' _Ryoma thought.

"Kaoru! You can't just enter schools like that. It's unpolite!" Kaori said easily catching up with her sister.

"Who cares!" Kaoru said latching onto the short Ryoma. "Did ya miss me Ebi?"

"Ebi?" Momo said resisting a snicker.

"Ochibi is Ebi!?" Eiji asked fighting laughter as hard as he could and fighting a laugh is extremely difficult for Eiji. It's Eiji we're talking about.

"Ryoma has a girlfriend? I didn't think it was possible. 2 none the less" Momo said nudging Ryoma in his side with his elbow.

"Just as impossible as Tezuka getting a girl with his cold stare. Or so I thought" Eiji added smiling evilly

"Umm. Neither one of us are Ryoma's "Girlfriend". I'm Kaori Echizen and this is my twin sister Kaoru Echizen. We're Ryoma' cousins on his father's side." Kaori explained

"So. I see. Too bad." Momo complained making Kaori smile.

"Hey Ryoma. You forgot to pick us up from the station." Kaoru said releasing Ryoma from her relly long hug.

"Uhh. Now that I think about it. Mom did say something about picking you guys up this morning." Ryoma said.

"Man. Is that what we are forgotten?" Kaoru questioned.

"Ne, Ryoma. I expected you to be taller by now." Kaori said exzamining Ryoma's height. Making Takashi, Momo, and Eiji laugh.

"And you don't look like uncle Nanjiro at all. Oh, and growing half a centimeter doesn't count." Kaoru said giggling inbetween.

"Ne. May ask you three a question?" Kaori asked pointing at Momo,Taka, and Eiji.

"Sure?" The three said in unison not sure on what type of question to expect.

"What are your names?" Kaori asked.

"I'm Takeshi Momoshiro. But you guys can call me Momo." Momo said happily.

"Got it Momo-kun." The twins said together " And you?"

"I'm Takashi Kawamura. You ladys can refer to me as Taka though." Taka said smiling as he scrathed his head in embarrassment.

"Taka-kun. Check."

"I"m Eiji Kikumaru. But Eiji works fine." Eji said smiling as adorable as ever.

"Eiji-kun. Understood."

_' So she can all them kuns but I'm stuck with chan. And with ebi smack in front of it! ' _Ryoma thought to himself not realizing that Kaoru was hugging him once more.

"Sakuno. Ryoma-sama has been getting better! My prince is just perfect!" Tomoka cheered walking towards the school gate beside her friend  
Sakuno.

"Heh. Heh. Sure thing!' Sakuno said trying to be supportive and entusiasthed by her friends conversation.

"I can't wait to see Ryoma-sama and cheer him on because his-" Tomoka said stopping short.

"Isn't that Ryoma-kun?" Sakuna asked herself ouloud.

"Ryoma-sama!! Ehh. Who's the girl touching, no hugging my prince!?" Tomoka demanded marching towards Ryoma at full speed.

"So Ryoma how do ya plan on getting taller?"Kaoru asked Ryoma just to get on his nerves.

"Ryoma since when do you not talk alot?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah! When he was little he wouldn't shut up!" Kaoru said laughing making Momo and Eiji join her.

"Kaoru you're embarassing him!" Kaori said pushing Kaoru way from Ryoma.

"Then my job is done. For now." Kaoru said slyly.

"So you're all regulars on the tennis te-"

"Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka called.

"Ryoma-sama? Since when do short people get respect?" Kaoru asked staring at Tomoka and Sakuno as the two made their way over.

"Kaoru! Be nice...for once." Kaori said.

The two girls reached them.

"Ryoma-sama!!" Tomoka screeched.

"May ask who you are?" Tomoka asked the twins sternly.

"No. I think we should be asking you that question!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Who do you think you are hugging Ryoma-sama like that. You're not even in the fanclub!"

"Last I checked I was Ryoma's cousin. And besides i've had dibs on hugging Ryoma since birth. So back off short stuff!" Kaoru yelled.

"Mocking my height!"

"So it seems!"

"Who is she?" Kaori asked in the backround of Kaoru and Tomoka's agrueing.

"Thats Tomoka Osakada. She's my best friend." Sakuno answered embarressed.

"By the way I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki. Nice to meet you." Sakuno said shyly.

"I'm Kaori Echizen. That's my sister Kaoru Echizen." Kaori said pointing at Kaoru embarrassed herself.

Kaori's gaze turned to Momo who just shrugged and looked away as if this was normal.

"Umm. Is Kaoru always like that?" Sakuno asked.

"Yup. Eccentric as ever." Kaori said calmly her gaze returning to the two argueing girls like Sakuno's.

"Their alike a whole lot." Sakuna said.

"Yup. They say opposites attract. So I'm guessing those positive are enmies or something." Kaori

"Well. Here's my idea. We sneak away while their argueing so we're not the ones stuck here until nightfall." Kaori suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Momo said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Lets go." Kaori whispered.

The group slowly and queitly made their away around the fighting girls and were halfway there when Kaoru yelled.

"Well if you're so great prove it! In a tennis match that is." Kaoru yelled with a smirk across her face.

"Kaoru!" Kaori said immediantly stopping from her sneaking away and runnig to her sister's side.

"Kaoru! You can't! She wouldn't stand a chance. That's practically cheating!" Kaori said repremanding her sister.

"I'll take you up on that offer. Tomoka said glaring and smirking towards the twins.

"Good to hear. Meet me at Ryoma's house at 10 O'clock sharp. Understood." Kaoru said her hands behind her back.

"Why my house. I don't want her there." Ryoma whispered to himself.

"Got it." Tomoka replied.

"See ya then." Kaoru said intertwining her arm with Koari's and walking toward the gate where Ryoma and the others stood as Sakuno ran to Tomoka's side to question about the challenge.

"Let's go Ebi-chan." Kaoru said intertwining her other arm with Ryoma's and dragging Ryoma and Kaori out the gate and down the street.

Once they were halfway to Ryoma's house Kaoru released the two.

"Your school seems pretty intresting. Ne Ryoma?" Kaoru said

"Whatever." Ryoma answered

"Yeah and you've made an enemy before we even enrolled." Kaori pointed out sighing.

"Yup. And you made yourself quite a few friends. And they're all guys too." Kaoru pointed out.

"What! Whatever." Kaori said blushing.

"Oh, whats this blush. Ya like one of them already. You fiesty girl!" Kaoru said hugging Kaori.

"Lets change the subject." Ryoma said walking ahead causing the girls to stare at one another in confusion.

"Ya know Ryoma. Since when did you become so rude?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm not..I..Whatever!"Ryoma said.

"It's okay. Ya know Ryoma you should talk to us more. Like when we were little. I'd really like that." Kaori said.

"Yeah. Like old times." Kaoru said as she took Ryoma's hat and placed it on her head.

"Hey! Give it back Kaoru!" Ryoma said as he reached up to grab his hat.

"You're too short to reach it. Come on. You can do it." Kaoru said running from Ryoma as she waved his hat in the air high above his head.

Kaori snatched the hat from Kaoru's hands and placed it atop Ryoma's head placing her hands on her hips after she had done so.

"Waaah! Kaori! You fun sucker. That was cruel." Kaoru whined as Ryoma adjusted his hat.

They walked the rest of the way home. Kaori yelling at Kaoru about how mean she is to Ryoma and Ryoma kepping a firm grasp on his precious hat.

* * *

"I'm home!" Ryoma yelled as he removed his shoes and entered the house.

"He means we're home!" Kaoru called as she and her sister followed Ryoma's example.

As three removed their shoes Karepin came to greet them.

"Karupin." Ryoma said as he petted the cat.

"Karupin? He's so handsome!" Kaori said as she bent down to pet the cat. As she did so he immediantly began to purr and nudge against her ankles.

"Hmm. Here kitty." Kaoru said as she reached to pet the cat. She touched his and Karupin bit her.

"Aaah! HE BIT ME!!" Kaoru screeched.

"Seems like he doesn't like you!" Kaori said as she stood up laughing, Karupin in her arms. She gave him one last pet and set him down.

"Dumb cat. I'm watching you!" Kaoru said as she pointed her finger towards Karupin who just stared at her. He whacked her finger and ran.

"HE SCRATCHED ME TOO!!" Kaoru fumed.

"Maybe you should just leave him alone." Kaori suggested.

" Whatever." Kaoru mummbled as she marched away while Ryoma and Kaori laughed following behind.

The three entered the kitchen Rinko (Ryoma's Mother) and Nanako (Ryoma's cousin) were cooking dinner.

"Aunt Rinko!" The twins called as Rinko embraced the girls.

"Welcome back girls! I unpacked your things and placed them in your rooms." Rinko said

"You shouldn't have. We could've done it ourselves Aunt Rinko." Kaori said.

"Are you kidding. That saves me the trouble of having to do it myself!" Kaoru yelped.

Kaori whacked Kaoru in the back of her head as she smiled non-stop.

"I mean thank you very much for your kindness!" Kaoru quickly said after being whacked in the head..

"No problem. Make youselves at home." Rinko said before returning to making dinner.

"Nanako!" Kaori called as she ran to Nanako's side. Kaori decided to help cook as she caught up with her older cousin leaving Kaoru to bother Ryoma.

* * *

"Kaoru!" Kaori called from the kitchen table.

"Yeah?"Kaoru answered releasing Ryoma from her noggie.

"I need you to go get Uncle Nanjiro since evryone else is busy." Kaori said as she began to set the table.

"Why do I gotta get the perv?!" Kaoru whined.

"Please?" Kaori begged.

"Fine I'll get the pervert." Koru said as she stood from the floor and made her way towrds the shrine.

"What is Kaoru talking about?" Nanako asked Kaori.

"She said she saw uncle reading a swimsuit model magazine and other stuff and shes been calling him a perv since." Kaori said placing her hands on her hips as she watched her sister run out the door.

"Poor Kaoru. She learned that fact the same way I did." Nanako said as she sighed.

"Oi, Perv! Time for dinner." Kaoru called to her uncle as he read his perverted magazines.

"Have you no respect for me?" Nanjiro complained placing the magazine down.

"So very little." Kaoru answered.

"When did you become a pervert perv?" Kaoru asked as she sat down beside her uncle.

"None of your business." He replied.

"So, Did ya miss us?" Kaoru asked as she swung her legs back and forth.

"Not really." he replied.

"Oh...do you miss him?" Kaoru asked stopping the swinging of the feet. She could fell the tears swelling in her eyes.

That question caught Nanjiro off guard. Big Time.

"Yes I do." He answered sadly.

"Oh..." Kaoru replied as her head hung low.

Nanjiro stared at his niece who was compeled with utter sorrow. He needed to change the topic.

"Let's go." Nanjiro said as he stood.

"Yeah." Kaori said solemnly folowing her uncle down the steps and back to the house.

* * *

"I bought the perv back!" Kaoru called as she entered the house.

"Good. Dinner is ready." Rinko called from the kitchen.

"Are we having ammerican food today?!" Kaoru asked hopefully as she entered the room.

"Yup." Nanako answered.

"Yahoo!!" Kaoru cheered while Ryoma sighed. American food wasn't on the top of his list.

Everyone began to sit down at the table to eat. Two chairs were added to the table for the twins.

Nanjiro and Rinko sat at the head of the table while Kaori sat beside Nanako and Ryoma doomed to sit beside Kaoru.

"Itadakimasu!!" The family said in unison before they began to eat. Dinner was more lively than usual with the twins.

"Hey perv! Pass the bread." Kaoru demanded.

"If you stop calling me perv." Nanjiro said stating an unofficial deal.

"No way!! You are a perv!" Kaoru shot.

"Then no bread for you." Nanjiro stubbornly said.

"Ugghh." Kaoru moaned while Ryoma and Rinko laughed.

"So Nanako. How was college. Was it fun. Boring." Kaori asked Nanako.

"It was fun. I had a good time and learned alot." Nanako answered.

"Good to hear. At least there are some people in this household who learn at school." Kaori said dissapointedly as she stared at her sister.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!!" Kaoru yelled.

"You nearly failed this year. You passed with a D-. Thats as sad as it gets." Kaori said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Wow Kaoru! You really are dumb. I mean i had my suspicions since forever, but now I have evidence!" Ryoma said as he laughed non-stop.

"Ya think thats funny. Huh Ebi?" Kaoru questioned coldly making everyone laugh.

"So you girls are to start going to Seigaku Middle School with Ryoma starting tomorrow?" Rinko asked the twins.

"Yup. As planned." Kaori answered smiling.

"Aren't you girls 15 so that would mean-" Rinko said.

"What you guys are third years. Since when have you been two years older than me?" Ryoma asked shocked.

"Always moron." Kaoru said punching Ryoma in the shoulder.

"When we were little we really didn't care about our age so it didn't occur to us that you didn't know." Kaori said.

"Oh." Ryoma said.

"What? Did you want to be in the same class as us?" Kaoru asked

"..."

"Well too bad!" Kaoru said teasing Ryoma.

_'Its been such a long time since I've had this much fun at home. And I haven't talked or laughed this much in a while either. _

_But i'm worried. I don't understand how someone can truly be that entergetic as they are when something tragic happened to them one month ago._

_ They are strong I must admit, but can someone really heal from the damage they've endured so quickly as they appear they have?' _Ryoma tought to himself as everyone else laughed around him, his smile fading from his face.

He didn't think the twins were truly healed of the pain and in that moment he decided he would help them overcome the pain. Because the girls were very important people and their smile meant alot to him. Their tears hurt just as much as their smile felt good.

Can someone truly be healed from deep pain as quickly as they act and say they have?


	2. Oneechan and The Letter of Misery

**Twins of Tennis-**

**Chapter Two: Onee-chan and The Letter of Misery**

**-Disclaimer: I don't own prince of Tennis just my OC's.-**

**I'm baaack! Did ya miss me or the story. Most likely the story huh? I am sad. Oh well. I will forgive you of your sins and give you a really long and awesome chapter. Be awed by my prowess! LOL!! Enjoy!!**

"Wow. That tasted great!" Kaori said as she cleared the table of the dishes with Nanako.

"Yeah. Dinner was also really fun tonight. I had a great time." Nanako said giggling.

"Yup. Me too!" Kaori said between a yarn.

"You should call the quits.You've got school tomorrow so I'll handle the rest." Nanako said as she patted Kaori on the head.

"Thanks Nanako." Kaori said as she stretched.

Kaori headed upstairs to her room.( Not sure how exactly Ryoma's house looks,so just go with me on this one.)

She entered her room and imediantly began to look through the drawers for her pajamas.

"Not this drawer. Let's try this one.." said as she kneeled to her knees.

"Kaori..." a soft female voice said.

"Mother!!" Kaori called as she quickly stood to her feet and turned around to where she heard the voice.

Nothing.

"I must be hearing things." Kaori said her smile more like a frown than a smile.

She turned to her dresser and looked at the picture her Aunt Rinko had placed upon it. A picture of Kaoru and Kaori. Not to mention their smiling parents in the back. Their fathers arms were sprung and wrapped around the twins as they smiled happily. While mother leaned on father's shoulder smiling as she placed a gentle hand atop Kaori's head. They looked like a happy family. That was until that accident tore them apart.

Kaori picked up the frame slowly and sat onto her bed smiling sadly.

"Mother. Father." Kaori cried as tears began to taint the glass of the picture frame.

* * *

"Ohayo!!" Kaoru called as she ran downstairs dragging Kaori behind. Both wearing their Seishun uniforms. Ryoma paid no mind as he sat th table drinking his milk.

"Good morning Ebi!" Kaoru said as she walked past Ryoma whacking him in the back causing him to lose the milk he had just sipped from the glass.

"What was that for!" Ryoma yelled more lively than usual.

"What?! That was nothing but a love tap. Because I love you so much!" Kaoru said as she hit Ryoma once more, an evil smirk on her face.

"Kaoru." Kaori said giving a smack on the back of her head. A taste of her own medicine.

"Oww...So..Is that milk!!" Kaori said laughing. "You really do want to get taller don't ya?"

SMACK

"You're hitting me alot today Kaori!" Kaoru yelled.

"I know. Its for being mean to Ryoma and besides it's fun!" Kaori said smirking towards her faternal twin as Kaoru glared back.

As they finished eating breakfast Momo came to pick up Ryoma.

"Ryoma!!" Momo called.

"It's Momo-kun. You should go Ryoma." Kaori said dusting crumbs off her skirt as she stood.

"What about you." Ryoma asked.

"We'll walk." Kaori said smilng at Ryoma.

"Good news girls. Your bike just arrived last night!" Nanako said as she cleared the table.

"Or well be riding BABY!!" Kaoru cheered following Nanaoko to where the bike was.

"One bike?" Ryoma asked Kaori.

"I ride on the back of the bike with Kaoru." Kaori said.

"Is it a girly bike?" Ryoma asked

"Odd question, but no. Actually it's dark green and a guys bike. Kaoru picked it and beside girl bikes have no speed and can't carry two people." Kaori said.

"Come you two!!" Kaoru and Momo called from outside.

"We're coming!!" Kaori yelled ruuning to the door and placing on her shoes and running out, Ryoma following behind.

Kaori jumped on the pegs on their bike while Ryoma got on Momo's and started to pedal. They we're going a steady pace until Kaoru got bored.

"Hey Momo-kun!" Kaoru said

"Yeah?" Momo responded.

"Let's race!" Kaoru suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

"Good to hear. Mark set go!" Kaoru yelled as she and Kaori shot off a ahead without warning.

"Cheaters!" Momo yelled going at top speed.

Momo eventually caught up and they were side by side.

"No way you're winning!" Kaoru yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Momo yelled back.

Kaori turned and looked at the Ryoma and smirk evilly and competively. Ryoma did the same.

Kaori may seem nice, calm, and timid, but that only applies when her winning isn't on the line. Kaori is very competitive and she hates to lose. While Kaoru on the other hands just plays in competitons to show off.

"Kaoru!! GO!!" Kaori yelled as she pointed to the slope they were about to go down. Kaori knew when to take advantages and now was the time.

"Got it!!" Koaru said speeding up.

"Momo!!" Ryoma yelled.

"Got it!" Momo said speeding up too.

Kaori grasped tighter onto Kaoru while Ryoma did the same to Momo. They went down the hill, their tires skidding and burning as they went.

They arrived at the school.

"You know we won." Kaoru said panting as she tied up her bike.

"No way! We won." Momo said between breaths as he plopped down on a bench.

The group was 20 minutes earlier than planned.

"I'll be nice and say it was a tie. Just this once." Kaori said as she tied her hair into a ponytail since it was too hard to maintain down because of the race.

"Deal." Ryoma said sitting beside Momo.

"I'm tired." Kaoru whined slouched over her bike.

"We'll at least we're in all of the same classes. And beside you can have lunch with Ebi...I mean Ryoma! Heh.Heh." Kaori said correcting herself.

"I'm sorry Ryoma. I blame you!" Kaori said pointing and glaring at Kaoru

"What can I say. I'm a magnet for trouble." Koaru said shrugging her shoulders.

"Speaking trouble..." Kaori said pointing toward two girl who were walking over.

"Crap. Its the girl from yesterday. She won't go away!" Kaoru complained.

"Are you going to Ryoma's tennis matches?" Momo asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kaoru answered.

"Then you'll be seeing a whhhooole lot of her." Momo said lay his head back agaist the top of the bench.

"Ohayo Ryoma-sama!!" Tomoka yelled.

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said

"What!? That witch goes to our school?!" Tomoka fumed.

"I'd laugh and come up with a good comeback, but I'm too tired." Kaoru said leaning all her weight against Kaori.

"Ehh." Sakuno said confused.

"Let's not ask question and just head to class." Kaori asked.

"Yeah, good idea."Momo said standing up.

"They all began to walk to class together. Tomoka walked beside Ryoma with Momo on the other side. While Kaoru stood between Momo and her sister with Sakuno on Kaori's other side.

"So what year are you Momo?" Kaori asked.

"Second year." Momo said pointing to his shirt's collar.

"And you Sakuno?" Kaori asked

"Tomoka and I are first years. What about you and Kaoru?" Sakuno said.

"We're third years." Kaori answered

"Ehh!?" Momo and Sakuno said at once.

"I thought you two would be second years or something." Momo said shocked.

"Yeah me too!" Sakuno added.

"Well we're not. And if you forget that were third years I'll shove your faces in the dirt!" Kaoru said.

"Ka..Kaoru!" Ryoma and Kaori said in unison after a worried gasp.

"You do know I'm just kidding? Right?" Kaoru asked.

Kaoru and her cousin both let out a relieved sigh.

"No one trusts me huh?" Kaoru asked pouting.

"Yeah. You can never be too sure with you." Kaori teased.

* * *

"Well this where we part." Kaori said as she pulled Kaoru off of Ryoma and began dragging her down the hall to the right.

"What class are we in again?" Kaoru asked still being pulled down the hall.

"Class 3-6." Kaori said as she opened the door to the classroom.

"Aren't we supposed to go to the office first?" Kaoru questioned.

"Thats not what the letter said." Kaori said blantly.

(News for you. A few of the teachers in prince of tennis are boring thus I'm going to rewrite them. Enjoy!!)

"Aaahhh! You must be the new students!! I came early just to meet you!! I'm Ms.Mikoto, but all my students including you call me Sakura-sensei!!"

"H...ha...hai?" Kaori stated officially creeped.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-sensei!!" Kaoru screeched. "I'm Kaoru Echizen!"

"Nice to meet you Kaoru!!" Sakura-sensei said shaking Kaoru hand as the both smiled from ear to ear.

Kaori stood utterly and completely lost and freaked out. Her right eye twitched along with her fingers without her consent. Her sister truly was a strange one along with "Sakura-sensei". They were both weird.

"Well you must be Kaori. Your seat will beside Kikumaru-san. Kaoru you sit beside Kaori. Welcome to class 3-6!" Sakura-sensei told the girls.

"Eiji? Eiji? Eiji! I remember now. He's the guy from yesterday! Riiiiight.." Kaori said scanning her finger across the class.

"There!!" Kaoru finished pointing towards Eiji. She began to pull Kaori over to Eiji.

"Eiji-kun!" Kaori said.

"Huh...Kaori-san?" Eiji asked turning away from Fuji.

"Kaori and...and...What was your name again?" Eiji asked.

"You've forgotten my name already? Kaoru." Kaoru stated upset.

"Yup. That was it Kaori-san and Kaoru-san. You go to our school now. Thats cool!!" Eiji blurted out.

"Yeah. Kaoru and I wanted to go to school with Ryoma." Kaori explained.

"She means Ebi." Kaoru corrected.

Kaori stepped on Kaoru's foot and smiled at Eiji.

"Yeowch!" Kaoru yelped grabbing her foot. "You're really mean today!"

"I guess." Kaori said blantly.

"I never got to ask you yesterday,but is it fun to be a regular?" Kaori asked

"Are you kidding? It's amazing!!" Eiji said jumping out of his seat.

"Good!! Tennis really is fun isn't?" Kaori stated.

"Yup! Do you play?" Eiji asked.

"Since I was three." Kaori answered.

"Are you good?" Eiji questioned.

"Very." Kaori replied.

"Cocky are we?" Eiji said laughing.

"Shes always like that when it comes to tennis." Kaoru said joining into the conversation once more. Only to be removed since Kaori stepped on the same foot again.

"Geez..." Kaoru complained.

"Eiji?" Fuji asked.

"Almost forgot about ya buddy. Kaori. Kaoru. This is Fuji Syuusuke." Eiji introduced.

"Ah! You must be the regulars Fuji Ryoma told us about!" Kaoru said "I'm Kaoru Echizen. Pleasure to meet ya!!"

"I'm Kaori Echizen. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Kaori said smiling and relieved her sister didn't say some snobby or rude comment to Fuji.

"Pleasure to meet you." Fuji said with his usual smile.

"Students take your seats. class will now comission." Sakura-sensei said with a total different personality.

* * *

"Ohayo Shizuka-san." Sakuno said as she entered the room.

"Huh! What?" Shizuka yelled startled. She was intensely reading the english version of Shakespeare and forgot her surroundings.

"It's me. Sakuno." Sakuno informed her confused friend.

"Oh. Sorry. You know how I get when it comes to reading and history." Shizuka apologized.

"No. It's a good thing you're like that. You'll learn alot more than the average teen." Sakuno said.

"So. What's up?" Shizuka asked.

"Not mu-. No. I made some new friends!'

"That's cool! What are their names?"

"Kaori and Kaoru Echizen!"

"Wait. You mean Echizen as in Ryoma Echizen's relative Echizens!" Shizuka asked.

"Sure?!" Sakuno answered not fully understanding the question that had been asked.

"Shizuka-chan. You have no clue about how much your question didn't make sense, but sense you said Ryoma Echizen I will join your conversation." Tomoka said appearing from nowhere.

"Ohayo Tomoka."Shizuka said annoyed.

Its not that Shizuka didn't like Tomoka, it was just that Tomoka wouldn't shut up. Around her no one ever got to speak. Shizuka normally avoided conversations with Tomoka. She left it at a nice and simple "Hi say a few things then bye" chat. Then she left unless Sakuno was there. She didn't understand how Sakuno put up with her.

"Ohayo Shizuka-chan! Let's begin to speak about my Prince once more." Tomoka said.

'BRING'

"Ah man! Tell you guys at lunch!" Tomoka said heading to her seat.

Saved by the bell. Literally. Sadly than bell can also put you in loads of trouble. Especially...the lunch bell.

* * *

"Yes lunch!" Kaoru cheered. "Math was boring."

"How would you know if we learning math. You were sleep!" Kaori said flaring her hands in the air as she and Kaoru walked out the classroom door and to the cafeteria.

"So what. And about that. You see your notes..." Kaoru stated.

"No!" Kaori answered

"Why?! They're just notes!!" Kaoru complained.

"No way! I'm sick of saving you. Maybe if you stayed awake in class you'd have some. You're not a kid anymore." Koai said furious.

"Fine I'll ask Eiji then." Kaoru said crossing her ams.

"Are you kidding me. Did you see Eiji? Of course you couldn't you were sleep. Fuji-kun saved Eiji's behind when we were on chapter 16 page 43." Kaori informed.

"You actually remember the chapters not to mention the pages!? You are strange girl. Its sad that you are related to me." Kaoru moped.

"Vice-versa! It's sad you're related to me!! And beside you can't act overly friendly with people you just met. It's rude." Kaori said.

"KAORI-SAN!!" Eiji yelled jumping onto Kaori's back scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Kaori yelped immoble.Her breaths short and fast. The sound of her heart beating could be heard loud and clearly.

"Kaori?" Kaoru asked staring at her sister's dialated pupils. "I guess being too friendly isn't rude. Just funny!"

"Kaori-san?" Eiji asked from over her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Deep breaths. In and out." Kaori told herself outloud gradually calming down.

"I'm fine. I just didn't see that coming." Kaori said releasing a relieved sigh.

"Sorry." Eiji said releasing Kaori.

"Nah its no big deal. I'm used to having people jump on me." Kaori said facing Kaoru, Eiji's eyes following her.

"Hey. She saves me the trouble of walking. And besides Ryoma does it too." Kaoru said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm hungry. To the cafeteria!" Eiji said grabbing the girls hands and pulling them to the cafeteria assuming that they didn't know their way.Not noticing Kaoru's comment about Ryoma jumping on Kaori. Or did he?

* * *

"Wow!! The cafeteria is so" Kaoru started.

"Small." Kaoru finished.

"Ehhh!" Eiji whined.

"I mean...I went to this school for rich kids because of my grades since 5th grade, while Kaoru over here was too stupid to get in thus went to a public school." Kaori informed.

"I was not too stupid!! I just fell asleep...during the entrance...exam is all. Heh. Heh." Kaoru said confindently losing the will power in her voice as she went on.

"Point proven. She lacked will power thus making her dumb. I'm going to eat now." Kaori said walking towards the lunch line.

"Geez...Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Kaoru complained.

"I guess so. She wasn't like that yesterday." Eiji agreed.

"Could it be...that time!" Kaoru blurted out.

"Time?! What time?!" Eiji asked confused and intrested.

"Oh, nothing. You wouldn't understand." Kaoru said running to the lunch line.

Ryoma actually decided to eat with Kaori and Kaoru. Along with Eiji and Momo. These girls were tearing the tennis team apart. Born naturals!! They ate outside under a nice shady tree.

They talked. They meaning everyone, but Kaori.

"Ne Kaoru? Kaori seems a little...off." Ryoma stated to kaoru.

"It's that...time." Kaoru answered.

"Oh' well best of luck pulling her through!" Ryoma said slyly.

"Oh no mister. You're helping me." Kaoru said darkly.

"I don't wanna." Ryoma said.

"You sound like child." Kaoru said in a sing-sing voice.

"You're the kid!" Ryoma said louder than neccessary.

"Oi. Ryoma. Kaoru-senpai won't get angry over something like th-" Momo said.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!" Kaoru yelled standing from her spot on the grass.

"You heard me brat!" Ryoma said standing from his spot coolly.

"BRAT!! Your the brat!" Kaoru yelled.

"Baaaka." Ryoma said.

"Worthless." Kaoru yelled again.

"Failure." -Ryoma-

"Short." -Kaoru

"Stupid." -Ryoma-

"Show-off." -Kaoru-

"Moron." -Ryoma-

"Super, super, super, super short! Never ever ever will be in eternity Tall. Chibisuke! O'chibi! Shortie! Vertically challenged! Vertically disabled!-" -Kaoru-

"SHUT UP!!" Kaori yelled shocking everyone. "You're getting on my last nerve!"

"Kaori?" Eiji asked.

"YOU SHUT UP TOO!" Kaori yelled standing from her spot in an authoritive manner.

"Uh-oh. We made it worse." Kaoru whispered to Ryoma.

"Yup." Ryoma said nodding.

"Maybe if we quietly sneak away we can avoid her wrath." Kaoru suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Ryoma agreed.

"Where do you think you're going. You two are the ones who agitated me in the first place!"

"Busted." Ryoma whispered.

"RUN!!" Kaoru said pulling Ryoma behind.

"Tch. Annoying brats." Kaoru said grabbing her trash and leaving.

"What's up with her?" Momo asked. "She seemed like she was in a good mood this morning."

"Kaoru-san said something about its that time." Eiji informed.

"That time?" -Momo-

"Hm. Hm." Eji said as he nodded.

"Do you know what this means?!" Momo asked.

Eiji shook his head.

"I'll explain." -Momo-

The rest of the day went on with Kaori in a bad mood. Her presence sent a cold chill down everyones spine. They rode home in silence.

* * *

"Were home." Kaori said blantly, Ryoma and Kaoru following behind from a distance.

"Oh! Welcome home! Kaori you got a letter today." Nanako said handing the letter to Kaori only to have it snatched away.

"Thank-you." Kaori said heading into the living room.

"Nanako! What was that letter!?" Ryoma and Kaoru asked tense.

"It's the letter from Furukawa Highschool." Nanako said.

"The rejection or acception letter?!" Kaoru asked and Nanako nodded. "Was it good or bad!?"

"I didn't read it I didn't want to go through her mail." Nanako answered.

"Oh Kami-sama. Spare us. Was not todays torture enough for a lifetime. Dear Kami-sama-" Kaoru wept.

"KYAAAAAAAA!!" Kaori screamed.

"Were in for it!" Ryoma and Kaoru thought outloud.

"I MADE IT!!" Kaori screamed running in to the room and hugging her cousins and her sister. "I got accepted!"

The three let out a sigh of relief. The worst was over. That time had come and gone.Wonder what time Momo and Eiji thought it was? LOL!

"I'm going outside for while. All this excitment must be released." Kaori said running out the door.

* * *

"Ah! What a beautiful evening(sp?)" Kaori said walking down the side walk. "And I got accepted into the most elite highschool in this city!!"

'Ruff'

"Hmm." Kaori said looking down.

There sat a small blonde puppy.

"Aww! Aren't you the cuteest thing!" Kaori screeched picking the small dog up.

"Tama!!" Two girls yelled running up to Kaori.

"Tama?" Kaori askd outloud.

"Tama!! Bad Tama! No running off!" The two girls said as they approached Kaori.

"Would Tama be this dog?" Kaori asked.

"Yup. Thanks Onee-chan for catching him!" The two girls said in unison takin the dog from Kaori's hand.

The two girls had brown hair and blue eyes. They had their hair in two ponytails with red ribbons on each. They looked around the age eight and were the cutest identical twin girls ever!!

"I'm Konomi Suzumiya!" The girl in the in the plaid skirt, pink shirt and blue bow around the collar, with a white vest on top and blue socks said.

"I'm Mikomi Suzumiya!" The other girl with a blue jean skirt, black socks,white shirt, and a pink jacket said.

"You really shouldn't tell your names to strangers." Kaori said.

"You're no stranger. You're the Onee-chan that lives next door. What is Onee-chan's name?" Mikomi asked.

"Next door?" Kaori asked.

"Yup" The two girls said together.

"Well...My name is Kaori." Kaori said a little unsure.

"Kaori Onee-chan!! Kawaii!" The girls said hugging Kaori. **(Kawaii-****pretty, cute, lovely, charming, dear, darling)**

"Hey..Wait a minute.." Kaori said utterly lost.

"Daisuki!!" The twin girls screeched. "Kaori Onee-chan!" **(Daisuki-****very likeable, like very much)**

"Kaori Onee-chan! You have long pretyy brown hair!" Konomi stated from out of the blue.

"Thanks..you?" Kaori said.

"Is the girl with short brown hair you sister?" Konomi asked.

"Yes. She's my twin sister." Kaori said. "Wait what am I say. I'm not you Onee-chan!"

"Kaori isn't " Konomi said her eye swelling with tears.

"Kaori Onee chan?!" Mikomi said almost crying too.

"No..I mean! Don't cry!I'll be...your Onee-chan if you don't cry." Kaori agreed unsure of what she was in for.

"Honto?!" The girls said immediantly grinning. **(Honto-really)**

"Ye..Yeah. Something like that." Kaori said.

"Ureshii!!" The twins cheered. **(Ureshii-happy, glad, pleasant)**

"Let's walk home together!" Konomi said pulling Kaori down the side walk.

"I'll hold Tama-kun!" Mikomi agreed.

The three walked back home. Konomi and Mikomi did all the talking, while poor Kaori tried to process what was going on. Oh Well!!

**I'm having so much fun writing this story. All the humor is going to kill me. Eventually. Thanx for reading and reveiwing. I really appreciate it. I wil update again as soon as possible. Till then!! -**


	3. Sundays Equal Trouble

**Twins of Tennis-**

**Chapter 3: Sundays Equal Trouble**

**Hello! I'm back!! Sorry it took me such a long time to post!** **I'm seriously sorry! Am I forgiven? I better be or your not gonna get your needed dosage of Twins of Tennis. Hey I just realized this fanfic could be call T.O.T! T.O.T, teehee! Like Tater tots! Makes me hungry. LOL! Anyway, Enjoy this chappy!**

"Kaori get up! My match is today and you have to watch-" Kaoru said. "Wait what was I thinking. This is dangerous to wake her up!"

"Ryoma!! I need you help waking up Kaori." Kaoru said, running down the stairs. She wore a pair of denim shorts and a plain blue T-shirt.

"No." Ryoma stated flatly.

"Why?!" Kaoru complained. She frowned at Ryoma

"I've known you two long enough to know how you act on days off of school. You wake up early unlike on school days. Kaori sleeps in and becomes a vicious monster if awaken before she wants to. Which is why I won't help you. I value my life." Ryoma finished up carelessly.

"That's mean!!" Kaoru whined and gave Ryoma a noogie.

"Ohayo." Kaori said sleepy as she rubbed her eyes coming down the stairs. She wore a blue skirt, a yellow sleeveless top with blue trim aorund the top and bottom edges, and a white sweater over the shirt.

"The dead hath risen!" Kaoru said jumping onto her sister. "My game will be taking place any minute."

"Did you get permission to use the court from Uncle Nanjiro?" Kaori asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah. I asked the perv." Kaoru said childishly. She sat down and started dishing food onto her plate

"Hey. You never did give them the directions." Kaori said after gulping down her orange juice.

"You kidding me?! That girl, Tomoko, is such an Ebi freak. She'll figure it out. I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew where he lives." Kaoru said leaning back in her chair.

"Seriously. Why here? Couldn't you have set it up at a public court?" Ryoma asked, upset. His quiet day off was going to be a loud and obnoxious one.

"I have absolutely no clue where the public courts are. And I needed a quick come back. So your house was all that came to mind." Kaoru said not noticing Ryoma's misery.

_'Knock Knock'_

"Your guests are here." Kaori monotoned as she took another sip of her orange juice.

Kaoru didn't notice. She was busy chasing Ryoma around the kitchen, trying to hit him.

"Come back here. Just one!" Kaoru said running after Ryoma.

"No thanks! I'll pass on your little love taps." Ryoma said jumping over the couch.

"I guess I"ll get the door since no one else seems to be able to." Kaori said sarcastically. She scooted her chair out from under the table and made her way out of the kitchen.

"Thanks! That'll help me a ton!" Kaoru yelled as she tackled Ryoma.

Kaori rolled her eyes and continued over to the door.

"Geez. I swear that girl has no care in the world!" Kaori said angrily as she opened the door.

"Kaori Onee-chan!! Ohayo!!" Konomi and Mikomi cheered as they hugged Kaori as soon as she opened the door.

"Konomi. Mikomi. What's up?" Kaori asked the twins from next door.

"We found a group of lost people and we asked them if they were okay and-" They began, but Kaori interupted them.

"What did I tell you two about talking to strangers!?" Kaori asked.

"Gomen." The twins said together. "But they said that they were looking for Kaoru and we told them she lives next door and so we walked them over and here we are!" Konomi finished while Mikomi pointed towards the group that stood on the sidewalk in front of there house.

"Wow! Thats a lot more people than we planned having." Kaori said as the group approached. She hadn't noticed them before.

"Momo-san-" Kaori began.

"Chan!" Momo demanded.

"Oh, Gomen! You've been telling you to call you Momo-chan haven't you. So...Momo-chan how'd you end up here. You too Eiji-kun?" Kaori asked.

"Here's our story. I was hanging out with Eiji-senpai when we bumped into Tomoka and Sakuno here. They asked for directions so I decided to show them the way and Eiji tagged along. And Tomoka didn't believe that I knew where Ryoma lived so she asked the neighbors. Thus, here we are." Momo explained.

**(A/N: Don't ask why Eiji was with Momo! Just go with it!)**

"I thought it be a good idea to have trust worthy players at our game to keep track of the score." Tomoka said.

"Hey you know we're not stupid. Kaori knows how to tally tennis scores." Kaoru shot as she slouched over her sister's shoulder. She had heard all of the sound coming from outside and had come to investigate, her mission with Ryoma complete

"Who says she wouldn't cheat! She's your sister!" Tomoka said assuredly.

"You're right." Kaoru agreed.

"I don't even know why I expected a defensive response from the likes of you. I'm going back to bed. I hate waking up early on Sundays!" Kaori said heading for the stairs.

"No! Don't go Kaori! I need your support." Kaoru begged.

"Fine." Kaori agreed even though she wouldn't have minded to be back in bed.

"Let me grab my racquet and we'll head to the shrine. Including you Ebi." Kaoru said as she ran upstairs."I'm gonna beat that punk."

"I hate her." Kaori said, annoyed as she grabbed Ryoma by the collar of his shirt and walked out the door.

* * *

"This is the court!!" Kaoru said as she waved her hand across the court in front of them. She twirled her raquet on her pointer finger.

"Not what I expected, but it'll do." Tomoka said as she surveyed the area.

"Not what she expected?! It's a shrine!" Kaori whispered to herself. Sakuno walked beside Kaori.

"Oh, Sakuno-chan. Don't you think this match is pretty pointless?" Kaori asked the younger girl.

"I do!" Ryoma threw in as he sat on the bench. Sakuno and Kaori sat beside Ryoma on the bench while Eiji and Momo leaned against the solid wall. The next door neighbor girls just ran around surveying the shrine.

**(I'm sorry,but I had to throw in EIJI!!)**

"I agree." Sakuno said. "Tomoka is just..."

Kaori sucked in a breath and released it as a sigh. This IS Kaoru were talking about. Kaori stood up to go speak with Kaoru.

"Hey, Kaoru." Kaori greeted.

"Yeah?" Her twin answered, a bit distracted.

"You're really gonna do this aren't ya?" Kaori asked, refering to the tennis match that was to come.

"Yup. Kaoru Echizen never turns down an invitation for a _battle_." Kaoru sang as she swung her racquet.

"I figured you'd say that so I don't know why I really asked..."

"Well,wish me luck!" Kaoru said as she ruffled Kaori's hair as though she was the oldest.

Kaoru ran over to her side of the court, which Tomoka had decided.

" One game. That's all. You can serve. Ready when you are!" Kaoru said she smiled from ear to ear.

"Let's begin." Tomoka said smirking.

"Start!" Momo said from the side lines. He was acting as the ref.

Tomoka started with a pretty good serve, but Kaoru wasn't feeling it. She simply returned it with her eyes closed. She was facing right into the sun, so it was shining in her eyes. Kaoru had played against Ryoma recently, so Tomoka was no problem.

"I don't wanna play a boring match so if you're going easy on me, you'd better think again!" Kaoru teased placing her hands on her hips in the middle of the game after she hit the ball back.

"Fine then." Tomoka said as she returned to ball with a hard lob.

"Sorry, but no." Koaru said as she hit the ball from behind her back and scored easily. She smiled a goofy smile. She hoped if she agitated Tomoka enough she'd get a real game. Tomoka must not have been playing for that long.

"Point Koaru. **15, Love**." Momo yelled.

Tomoka scowled. She was already pushed to her patience's limit.

She served the the ball as a simple fast ball. She scored. Kaoru hadn't budged from her spot.

"Point Tomoka. **Fifteen, all**." Momo yelled.

"Is this a match or not!" Tomoka asked furious about not being taken seriously.

"Yeah Kaoru." Kaori said from the side line.

"You want me to be serious?" Kaoru asked her sister.

"You could try." Kaori answered with a sigh.

"Fine." Kaoru said dissapointed.

Tomoka retrieved the ball and served once more.

"Dragon!" Kaoru said as she hit the ball. It spun in a spiral towards Tomoka. The ball nearly hit her until it dropped right in front of her and bounced many small bounces.

"Point Kaoru. **15, 30** Kaoru lead."

"Tada!" Kaoru cheered. Tomoka stood stunned. As well as Momo,Eiji, and Sakuno.

"Wow! Onee-chan. The other you isn't so bad." Mikomi said as Konomi nodded in agreement.

"Kaoru! That's too serious." Kaori said.

"Make up your mind!" Kaoru yelled as she pointed her racquet at Kaori.

"What was that?" Momo asked Kaori.

"Oh, it's just something she came up with when she was little." Kaori said.

"She made that up?" Eiji aked surprised.

"Yeah. At first it was just something she came up with in some pictures she drew. Eventually she tried to master it for real. I didn't think she would be able to,but she proved me wrong. Ever since then we both kinda made up moves and gave them names we thought were catchy. We still do it. It's actually pretty fun once you master the coordination and angles." Kaori explained smiling.

"I see." Momo said.

"Now for the rest of the match she's gonna show her moves off huh?" Konomi asked.

"You got it. You two are pretty smart." Kaori complimented.

"Nah. We just know Aniki." Mikomi said. **Aniki- Big brother. Refering to Kaoru.**

Tomoka decided to make up her own move.

"Unicorn Princess!" Tomoka yelled as she hit the ball sending at top speed.

Kaoru stood motionless and wide-eyed. Tomoka scored.

"Point Tomoka. **30, all**!" Momo annouced.

"Kaoru?" Mikomi and Konomi asked, wondering why she had missed the ball.

"Mff. Bwahahaha! Unicorn Princess! What kind of a name is that?" Kaoru asked laughing hard.

"Mfff." Kaori said smiling, but she covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Onee-chan? Are you okay?" The twins asked.

"I'm fine. I'm good." Kaori said smilng as she bit her bottom lip.

"Please...just serve again." Kaoru begged laughing.

Tomoka served once more. No title given when she did so.

Kaoru prepared to return the ball.

"Hurricane!" Kaoru yelled.

Tomoka froze expecting the worse. A ball she couldn't return.

_'This is an Echizen. One who is about to use a super technique against me!' _Tomoka thought in a panic.

In the end it turned out Kaoru's "Hurricane" was a simple drop-shot.

"Point Kaoru? **30, 40**?" Momo said confused along with Eiji and Sakuno.

Ryoma sighed. Kaoru was officially playing with Tomoka.

"If you thought that was cool wait until you see Typhoon!" Kaoru teased.

Konomi and Mikomi sighed.

"Just when the match was gettin' good too." They whined.

"Yay! If I score one more time I win!" Kaoru chanted.

Tomoka was furious. She was being toyed with. She threw the ball up into the air and hit it with full force.

Kaoru slowly ran to the ball in a manner you see in replays. Slow. Just before the ball hit the ground Kaoru hit and tossed her self into the ground. Making an 'oof' sound as she did so.

Tomoka was so lost in what Kaoru was doing she didn't see the ball coming. It hit right beside her.

"Point Kaoru! Winner Kaoru!" Momo said laughing.

Kaoru lay on the ground laughing. She hadn't gotten up from where she had fallen.

"What were you trying to do?" Kaori asked as she kicked her sister, who was still on the ground. **(A/N: Kaori is very abusive,huh? Oh well. I have fun with abusive character!)**

"Ow! I was trying to go in slow motion. Did it look like slow motion to you?!" Kaoru asked hopefully.

"It did to me!" Eiji answered.

Kaoru hopped to her feet and high-fived Eiji.

**( A/N: I have to get this out. Eiji is my Eiji! No one can have him. No one!! If you even attempt to obtain my Eiji your life span will be cut!! Nya! That was all. Teehee!)**

Tomoka approached Kaoru.

"I don't normally accept defeat, but since you were a fun competitor I accept...defeat. But just this once!" Tomoka said.

She held out her hand as she turned her head in the other direction away from Kaoru. Kaoru accepetd the gesture and shook Tomoka's hand.

"Better luck next time!" Kaoru said smiling goofily.

Kaori smiled. For once Kaoru was being mature.

"Congrats Kaoru!" Kaori said to her sister; her hands on her hip.

"I'm hungry." Kaoru said.

"I just commended you and that's all you have to say?!" Kaori asked as she placed her sister in headlock.

"I'm Sorry! Mercy! Mercy! Uncle!" Kaoru yelled and was immediantly released.

"You could cook as your congrats." whined Kaoru as she rubbed her neck which throbbed in pain.

"I guess. How's sushi sound?" Kaori asked letting go of her sister's "I'm hungry" remark.

"Hey everyone! Guess what! We're having sushi!!" Kaoru annouced to everyone.

"I never said anything about feeding a thousand mouths!" Kaori yelled.

"Oh, come on. It's Ebi's fave." Kaoru said.

"So! Big deal!" Kaori answered.

"But he hasn't had any in such a long time." Kaoru teased with a beggy voice.

Kaori turned to look at Ryoma who looked back at her. He immediantly turned his head away so Kaori wouldn't see his mopey face.

**(A/N: We all know Ryoma is obssesed with sushi.)**

"Don't worry. We'll all help." Momo stated. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Even Tomoka. She wouldn't mind some sushi.

"Well, If that many people agree to help then I won't be needed. Besides I think I'll run to the bookstore. Sakura Imai's latest book just recently came out! Well I'm counting on you all! I can't wait to have sushi when I get back! JANA!!" Kaori said as she ran off. **Jana Bye**

"What just happened?" Kaoru asked.

"No clue." Ryoma answered.

"Well I guess we'll get going then." Konomi said trying to sneak away.

"Oh, No you don't!" Kaoru said grabbing her by her shirt collar."You were here for the match. You've got to help us cook now."

* * *

The younger twins, Sakuno, Ryoma, Eiji, Momo, and Tomoka sat at the kitchen table while Kaoru sat on the couter. They were all lost in thought.

"Well...It's not like we have to make sushi." Tomoka said she twirled a flower that had been in the vase on the counter Kaoru sat.

"No! We have to! Kaori loves sushi. It's her favorite. If she comes home to no sushi...I'm dead!" Kaoru said imagining the future. She shuddered.

"So technically, this is your problem." Tomoka said in between a yawn.

"No! It's all of your faults for agreeing to help!" Kaoru said firmly.

"I get the feeling you don't help your sister very often." Sakuno stated as she rested her head upon her hands.

"I've got it!" Eiji said as he shot up from his chair.

"What Eiji?!" Kaoru asked as she hopped down from the counter.

"An ingredient!" Eiji annouced.

Everyone sucked in an eager breath.

"Rice!" Eiji said pleased with himself.

"Rice?" Tomoka questioned.

"Rice!" Eiji said once more nodding his head.

"Care to add on to that?" Kaoru asked dissapointed.

"That's all I got." Eiji said as he plopped down into the chair.

"How about we call Taka?" Momo suggested.

"That's genius Momo!" Eiji agreed.

Kaoru wasn't quite sure who Taka was even though the name sounded familiar, but all that mattered was that he could help her. She handed Momo the house phone and he dialed away.

'Briinnnng' 'Briinnnng' 'Briinnnng' "Hello?" Taka asked once he answered his phone.

"Taka!" Momo shouted as he placed the phone on speaker.

"Oh, Momo! Guess what? You'll never believe who I ran into! I ran into Kaori. The girl we met a few days ago." Taka annouced pleased.

"No!" Momo said feeling uneasy about this accidental run into thing.

"Yes! She was looking for Sakura Imai's latest book like I was! Weird!" Taka said. The sound of a car passing by could be heard on the other line.

"Disreagard Kaori. We need your help!" Eiji blurted.

"Oh, Hi Eiji. How do you need my help?" Taka asked after saying hello to Eiji.

"We need to know how to make sushi!" Tomoka yelled.

"Tomoka is there too? Weird? But what do you need to know how to make sushi for?" Taka questioned thrown off about the fact of Tomoka being with Eiji and Momo.

"Kaoru..." Kaori said on the other line in the background.

"Wow! Kaoru is there too?!" Taka asked Kaori.

"Taka! Tell us the ingredients fast!!" Kaoru yelled desperate.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Sakuno asked.

"That tone of voice Kaori made is her "hang up the phone" voice." Kaoru explained.

"What?" The twins asked.

"It's the voice she uses when she's about to hang up on me." Kaoru said so quickly that her words were jumbled together.

"Well its not like she can even hang up on us. It's not her phone." Momo explained.

"You guys! Taka and I have to go! Bye!!" Kaori said spaztically and she then click end.

'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep' 'Beep'

"You'd be surprised." Kaoru said flatly.

"She hung up us!!" Tomoka and Momo said annoucing the obvious.

"What do we do now?" Mikomi asked.

"Well...How about we just throw seafood and rice together and see if we come up with sushi." Konomi suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Kaoru and Tomoka agreed.

Thats when "War of Sushi I" began.

"It's hopeless." Tomoka said as she put out the flame on the stove.

"Isn't sushi raw?" Konomi asked even though everyone was oblivious to her helpful comment.

"We are soooo dead." Kaoru said as she tossed a rag onto the table.

"I knew we should've just ordered take-out. Trying to cook was waaay out of our abilities." Eiji said upset.

"What? Why didn't you say anything about ordering take-out an hour ago!" Kaoru yelled at Eiji.

"We're really dead. We destroyed the kitchen and we have yet to obtain sushi. Just discraceful." Tomoka said as she tossed herself onto the counter.

"I'm back!!" Kaori called from the front door.

"Oh No!" Kaoru said quickly.

"You'll never guess who I ran into! Fuji-kun!" Kaori said as she entered the kitchen beside Fuji.

"What happened here?" Kaori asked as she surveyed the kitchen.

"Your sushi, thats what! Hey! What's in the bags?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh! You see I ran into Fuji when I went to pick up some take-out sushi." Kaori annouced with a smirk.

"Wait. Wait a minute. You planned this? The whole time you were actually going to get take-out?" Tomoka asked.

"Pretty much. But I did also want to pick up that book. Then I ran into Taka and found out he knew how to make sushi. It seemed like a miracle to have run into to him to intervene with any plans of calling him for help. Perfect, no?" Kaori explained.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kaoru yelled.

"I didn't think that everyone would've helped though." Kaori said a little surprised. "Well the more the merrier!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! The sushi is here! Let's just clean up and eat." Momo suggested as Ryoma and Eiji nodded as their stomachs grumbled.

Everyone agreed. They cleaned up and ate the lovely sushi. It was a fun packed Sunday! I bet they can't wait until the next one! **Sunadys equal T-R-O-U-B-L-E!!**

**Hey! It's me A.G.3595! AG? Academically Gifted? Anime Girl? What are the odds. I get a cool name and I'm smart! Koolz! That spelling of cool doesn't exactly prove me being smart does it? I will no longer call myself A.G. Saying animegirl sounds way cooler, even though you're weeping because my name means i'm smart. I know you are. Enough mockery! So how was it? Feel free to review to release your inner thoughts. I'm sorry if I got any of the scorings wrong in the match. And yess I know. It's sad that the characters couldn't make sushi. But it was the perfect chance to make Eiji seem stupidly smart! Couldn't resist. I also know that the opening is probably bad as well. Thanx 4 reading!!**

**-Animegirl3595**

* * *


	4. The School Olympics

**Twins of Tennis-**

**Chapter 4: School Olympics**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT. Just my characters. (I'm getting sick of writing this. *sigh*)**

**Heads Up: Since I was too lazy to write a chapter that involved the twins picking a club. Just know Kaori=Volleyball and Kaoru=Softball.**

"As you've all heard, the School Olympics are this Wednesday. That's three days from now. So to make things more interesting, since not many of you seem too enthused, we're splitting the teams by years. 1st years against 2nd years against 3rd years. The losing grade has to clean the entire school."

Murmurs of anger and expectation travelled across the classroom.

"Oh! How fantastic! I want to go up against Ebi-chan." Kaoru shouted to Kaori.

"You do realize you can't since you're not on the tennis team and genders go against their own gender meaning you and Ryoma can't have a match."

"So you guys have a tennis match?" Kaoru asked changing the subject.

"Yeah!" Eiji cheered.

Kaori sighed. Once again she was ignored.

"It'll be real entertaining to have 1st years against 3rd years." Kaoru said as she stood up out her chair.

"I have a volleyball match too!" Kaori blurted to Eiji.

"Oh, fuu. My softball match is far more interesting!" Kaoru flaunted.

"Oh shut it Kaoru!" Kaori murmured.

"I'm super psyched now." Kaoru said disregarding her sister.

"Why? Because you want to lose and have to clean the school?" Kaori asked slyly with a smirk plastered on her face.

"No! It's because I'm going to crush Ebi-chan and that Tomoka girl!" Kaoru said as she slammed her fist on Kaori's desk.

"Even though you're not on the girl's tennis team or a boy."

"Shut it Kaori!"

* * *

"Achoo!" Ryoma and Tomoka sneezed.

"Oh my! Ryoma! You must have caught the same cold I have!" Tomoka shouted.

Ryoma looked up and saw Tomoka, who had quickly run over. Ryoma had this weird feeling and it had nothing to do with a cold.

"So, now that everyone one knows the deal, what are we gonna do?" Horio shouted.

"Crush those upperclassmen!" The class cheered.

"So how do you feel about going up against the older tennis players?" Shizuka asked Ryoma. She and Sakuno had just walked over after Tomoka's loud cry.

Humph was Ryoma's only response. Shizuka sighed. That wasn't much of answer, but she figured it was an "I'll crush them" humph. Well Ryoma wasn't really a man of words.

"So Sakuno, how do you feel going against the upperclassmen girls on the tennis team?"

"I get this weird bubbling feeling in my stomach and-"

"Oh, suck it up! We're gonna turn those girls into pulp. No way am I cleaning this school!" Tomoka shouted.

"And how are you going to do that?" Shizuka asked.

"We're going to have to something so drastic, so terrible, so horrifying it will ruin our pride forever." Tomoka muttered.

* * *

"Please teach us how to improve our skills in tennis!" Sakuno and Tomoka begged before Kaoru.

Beside Sakuno and Tomoka was Kaori.

"I'd gravel a little more." Kaori whispered, "Heck, feed her and she'll do anything."

"Why should I help you two? I mean with our help you may actually win which means I'd run the risk of having to clean the school." Kaoru explained and then to a bite out of her sandwich.

Kaori was actually proud of her sister. She was standing up for her belief. She had a thesis and examples to back herself up. If only her essays were that good.

"The pay will be good." Tomoka replied quickly.

"Well call me sensei!" Kaoru said as she quickly swallowed, took Sakuno's hand and shook it wildly. A huge smile was planted across her face.

"And that's probably why her language arts grade is a C. She's too easily distracted." Kaori whispered to herself.

"Come to our house after school and we'll begin the training my apprentices." Kaoru said and then took her last bite her sandwich and tossed it in the trash.

Tomoka and Sakuno looked at one another and smiled. This way they'd really be able to beat the upperclassmen girls. After school was over and done the gang met up and prepared for their training. They had less than a week to prepare. Time was a necessity.

* * *

"Welcome to Hell Ladies!" Kaoru greeted as soon as Tomoka and Sakuno arrived.

She had on her usual smug smile and her eyes lit with evil intents.

"Was this a good idea?" Sakuno asked after swallowing.

"I'm starting to wonder too." Tomoka agreed

"How about we start with simple match to warm-up."

"How is that a warm-up? You'll murder us!"

"Indeed I would, but the match is between you and Sakuno. More sensible?"

Both girls nodded and set off to practice.

Kaoru sat on the bench and watched the two. It was like her personal comedy. Because in reality…they sucked. Once Kaoru had her fill of laughter she wiped the tears from her eyes and intervened.

"O…kay. Enough." Kaoru said still giggling.

"I was starting to wonder how long you were going to sit there and laugh." Tomoka announced.

"I have laughed my fill. Let Sensei show you true awesomeness!" Kaoru said as she walked to the court.

"Is that even a word?" Sakuno whispered to Tomoka.

"It's Kaoru, So who knows." Tomoka replied.

"Are we gonna practice or what!" Kaoru yelled waving her racquet.

"Coming!" Both girls yelled in unison as they ran over.

* * *

"Do you think I could quit?"

"You're giving up already?" Kaori asked as she sat down beside Kaoru and began to eat her lunch.

Kaori figured Kaoru was really stressed since she didn't even bother to have lunch with Ebi- I mean Ryoma.

"They're awful!" Kaoru cried as she slammed her head against the table.

"Don't do that! You're stupid enough." Kaori said then took a sip of her juice.

"Do you wanna give up?" Kaori questioned.

"I can't! I really want to buy the latest volume of Bleach. I hear Ichigo might die! I actually want Orihime to die, but I don't think she will since she's the "pretty" character. Don't you think Ichigo should go with Rukia?"

"I wouldn't know. I actually read books with words."

"What about the time you read Ouran Host School Host Club?"

"It was a one time thing."

"I remember you kept saying how cute Tamaki was?"

"I did not! I clearly remember saying he was an utter moron. I did say how adorable Kaoru was, though."

"Yeah, well Hikaru was cuter."

"What! Are you insane! Kaoru totally tops Hikaru."

"What dimension do you live in?" Kaoru asked.

"Last time I checked it was the 21st century, but you often visit the Retard Zone don't you!"

"It's called the Twilight Zone. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. Sheesh."

"I know what the original show was titled!"

"You two fighting again? Don't you ever run out of insults?"

"Momo-kun!" Kaoru called as Momo, Sakuno, and Tomoka sat down to eat.

"Chan." Momo stated.

"I know!" Kaoru answered.

"Ignore her." Kaori said dryly.

"Hey! Either of you read Ouran High School Host Club?" Kaoru asked.

Both and Sakuno and Tomoka nodded quickly.

"Loved it!" Tomoka added.

"Okay who was cuter, Hikaru or Kaoru?" Kaoru asked as she leaned across the table, her eyes one her apprentices.

"Weren't they identical twins? So I would rate them equally in looks." Momo said as he began to eat his ramen noodles.

All eyes were on Takeshi Momoshiro. No one ever expected such a response from him. Or a response at all on such a topic.

"What?" He asked, his mouth full of noodles.

"This book is a shoujo, right?" Kaori asked. (Got tired of typing the whole title. It's too long!)

Everyone nodded.

"Momo reads shoujo." Kaoru barely managed to say with all her laughter.

"I don't read shoujo. I have younger siblings who make you read it."

"Ah, I know what you mean. I would've never read if it weren't for her." Kaori agreed.

"Guilty as charged!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"We better eat before class starts." Sakuno reminded.

Sakuno and Tomoka continued to come over for practice and Kaoru continued training for the next two days, but alas time was up and the Olympics would begin.

* * *

"Ryoma! Get up! Get up!" Kaoru yelled as she repeatedly bashed her cousin with a pillow.

"I'm up." Ryoma mumbled.

"I must be hearings things. If Ryoma really said he was up he'd be getting out of bed by now!" Kaoru yelled loudly and continued to hit Ryoma with a pillow.

Still Ryoma refused to get out of bed..

"Too bad. Guess I'll go get Kaori!" Kaoru exclaimed happily. A huge smirk stuck to her face.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Ryoma practically screamed as he jumped out of bed.

"Too easy." Kaoru said with a smile as she headed downstairs.


End file.
